1. Field
A system and method are disclosed which generally relate to generation of multimedia content, and more particularly to a system and method of automatically generating customized multimedia content.
2. General Background
As the use of digital cameras has increased in recent years, traditional photo albums have been replaced with electronic photo albums for storing digital images. In order to share these electronic photo albums with others, the electronic photo albums can be copied onto portable digital media, such as a CD, or forwarded via email in an attached electronic file. Still further, it is known to copy electronic photo albums onto multimedia enabled digital media, such as a DVD, capable of being viewed using popular, commercially available consumer equipment (e.g., DVD players).
When utilizing a multimedia enabled disc, it is possible to add other types of media (videos, audio, etc.) to the images stored on the DVD to create a multimedia DVD that can be played on either a DVD player or a personal computer. Currently, there exist commercial software products that allow users to create customized multimedia files based on their own multimedia content by combining different types of media formats. These software products, for example, allow users to take their digital pictures and/or personal videos and use the templates and the content included with the software to create a DVD to share with family and friends. This process of creating multimedia DVDs is time-consuming, sometimes complex and requires a level of artistic creativity not possessed by typical computer users.